Between Eden and Hell
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: [In progress - Part 1 up] (AU) Based on a myth, the dragon god goes down to the human realm to find out why the people of Heaven want to 'fall' and become mere humans...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing isn't mine.  
  
Between Eden and Hell  
By miyamoto yui  
  
Prologue – I must see for myself.  
  
A young man with black hair tied in a queue emerged from the greenery of his garden and sat on the edge of a glass fountain and stared at the water flowing. In frustration, his eyebrows twitched and he sighed deeply as a young man with blond hair walked towards him with an expression of worry all over his face.  
"But you must not go down to the human realm," his friend advised. "Even you yourself have told us not to go there."  
"…"The Chinese man remained motionless as he continued to stare at the water flowing before him. He didn't even blink his eyes.  
"I understand what you want to do." The blond young man sat down a few feet away from his friend and looked down to the ground while folding his hands. "I was even the one who told you that this was the best choice for the given situation."  
"I know, but I have to see this for myself." He then turned to his concerned friend. "But I cannot just stay here any longer. I must know what is going on."  
"Humans are weak…" the blond firmly said as he turned his head towards his black-haired friend. "This is what you told me, Wufei. This is what you've told everyone here."  
"But I must find out why there are goddesses and gods wanting to fall." It was then that the look of contemplation left Wufei as he got up and looked at his advisor straight in the face. "Why would they risk being mere humans? I don't understand this and so I'm going down to the human realm to find out, Quatre."  
Quatre sighed as he shook his head. "There are some things that even precede us."  
Wufei shook his head as he walked away with a resolve that wouldn't be broken even by Quatre's warnings. "I am the ruler of everything that exists. All these realms are mine, so there is nothing that can escape me."  
  
Tap, tap, tap…  
Wufei confidently walked away with his shoes tapping lightly, yet firmly on the white tile floor.  
  
At that moment, Quatre patted his chest, over where his heart should have been. "I hope that you're right, Wufei."  
  
But there was something bothering Quatre's heart about this whole business. Despite the fact that he was the court's main advisor and pre-recognitionist, he wished that this time he was wrong.  
  
  
Wufei didn't look back at Quatre, but he knew that his advisor was staring at him with the same worried expression that came upon his face whenever there was cause for Wufei to go out and investigate for himself whatever was going on.  
First it was the vegetation. The fields of the humans were not giving enough harvest.   
Second was all the rain that should have come around the autumn season. The list went on and on.  
At first, Wufei would order certain low-ranking gods and goddesses to go and check out what were the problems of the Earth. They would fulfill their duties and roam around an island called Japan.  
Unfortunately, these gods and goddesses would stay longer and longer on Earth. It became such a problem that Wufei himself had to come and return them back to the Heavens.  
  
And now, Wufei wanted to experience what was so interesting about the Earth he had always watched.  
"It is different, my lord," one goddess had said to him while he tried to convince her to return to his court. "It's so much different from watching…"  
He let that woman go and she did as she pleased, but he still didn't comprehend what she had said. From an intellectual level, he understood all things for he had created them.  
  
What he did was observe all this time. Now, he wanted to survey this land with his curiosity getting the best of him though he wouldn't let it engulf him entirely.  
Wufei wanted to see with his own eyes what he imagined and touch with his hands what he created.  
  
Most of all, he just needed to see this island called Japan…  
  
  
***  
  
Descending to the Earth, Wufei, the Dragon of Heaven, changed his form to that of a fish.   
  
While swimming in the ocean, he surveyed the deep waters as the presence of Amaterasu's rays played on the surface of the sea. He was trying to find his way towards the shore so that he could change his form once more.  
  
As he was watching a school of fish swim by, they scattered for a moment as a wooden boat was coming towards them. Before he could get away, Wufei saw the face of the fisherman before the fisherman gashed a spear into his eye…  
  
  
"Oh no!" Quatre mumbled as he watched the oracle before him. "I have to save his spirit before he's reincarnated!"  
  
Quatre left the oracle and ran towards his room to find his cloak so that he could transport himself to Earth. But by the time he had gotten to Wufei, Wufei's spirit had already left.  
Quatre sighed as he looked at the empty seashore and stood on the surface of the sea with his feet and clothing becoming wetter and wetter.   
It was then that he crouched down and took a little of the seawater into the cup of his palm and looked at it. "What will happen to everything without you?"  
  
  
Tsuzuku…  
  
--  
Author's note: I don't know why I had this image in my head. But ever since I went to my theatre class, I just had to write this fic. I don't know where it's going, but I hope it isn't too terrible. ^^;;;;  
I haven't written another Gwing fic for three years, so I hope that I'm able to get into the swing of things fairly quickly. ^_^ Also, I'm not used to writing AU's, so please bear with me. 


	2. Part 1

Disclaimer: The hagoromo myth isn't mine and can be recognized in many stories around the world. (You may recognize it from Ayashi no Ceres, but I got it from a play called 'Hagoromo'). Gundam Wing isn't mine. I just love the boys so, here's a fic.  
  
Between Eden and Hell  
By miyamoto yui  
  
  
Part 1 – Deceiving eyes…  
  
Quatre's troubled eyes watched the water as he turned over his hand to let it flow out of his palm. Then, he sadly returned to Heaven trying to devise a plan while keeping the disappearance of Wufei a secret as long as he could.  
  
  
Meanwhile within a stone castle's throne room…  
  
Yawning in his throne, a chestnut haired beauty touched his gloved right hand lightly over his mouth. Then, he stared the growing pile of people he had to pick up from the human realm and transport them to purgatory for judgment.  
Unlike Wufei, the God of Death had to make personal rounds to the human realm quite frequently. He didn't allow anyone else to do it because he loved the satisfaction of going to Earth, especially Japan, and basically loved being such a nuisance among its residents. The gods and goddesses under him were free to do as they pleased; and whenever trouble arose, they were to return to Hell. Of course, they knew their limit as well as the dwellers of Heaven knew that clashing with the superiors of Hell was a daily routine.   
  
A handsome young man with tight arms showing because of his black turtle neck typed quickly on his laptop. In actuality, it was unnecessary, but he insisted that he couldn't live without the laptop. And how could his Lord refuse him since he was the favorite?  
  
Blinking at the stack of files of people to be picked up, Duo finally got up as he found a different colored paper being put into the stack. It was red.   
  
"Oh, it seems that I have to pick up someone special today," he sarcastically commented to his advisor as he walked towards him.   
  
"Here's the data you'll need," his advisor said to him without his eyes leaving his laptop. Instead, he shoved the stack of papers into Duo's hands.  
  
"I need a challenge." Duo, without a second thought, took the papers and instantly set them on fire when they touched his hands. "I don't need papers. I'll find these people by instinct. Especially the red-colored one."  
  
"Don't mess around and try to tease the humans again. That got you into a lot of trouble last time."   
Type, type.  
  
"Are you jealous, Heero?" Duo's eyebrow slightly went up. He loved this kind of attention.  
  
Duo patted Heero on the head as he winked his eye at him. "I said don't worry. Everything's under control."   
  
Heero didn't even blink an eye as he turned his head towards Duo with a deadpan answer of, "Jealousy is extra energy and effort that could be used for something more important."  
  
Then, Heero turned his chair towards Duo as Duo slipped himself onto Heero's lap while placing his hands on each cheek of Heero's face while looking deeply into his deep blue eyes.   
"You're exactly right!" Duo smiled at Heero while leaning his lips closer to Heero's ear. His eyes playfully looked around the empty room. "As for that extra energy, use it on me in a different way?"  
Heero sighed while monotonously replying, "Don't you ever tire?"  
Biting Heero's ear, Duo laughed and shook his head. "Nope."  
  
At that moment, Heero smirked. Encouraged by this 'go' signal, Duo began to force an entry into Heero's tightly closed lips. Duo always enjoyed things of that nature…  
  
  
As Duo delayed his trip to the human realm, the spirit of Wufei was in the process of being reborn.  
  
Days later, even though Duo had cleared his stack of files, he still couldn't find the 'special one' that he was supposed to find and had motivated him to go to the Earth in the first place. Heero's brow twitched at his idiocy and tried to look up the file again, but it was already deleted because the person had already reincarnated.  
Heero could find no explanation for this except that 'special person's record' was probably erased.  
  
Quatre, who was now the temporary ruler of Heaven, read and re-read his oracle, but it had all come to nothing. The only thing he could do was intercede the record of Wufei within 'Death's list' with the help of his stoic, yet strong bodyguard Trowa, the god of Thunder.  
  
"Until he appears on Earth once more, I can't find him." Quatre paced back and forth in the throne room as he pondered on his next move. "Even the oracle can't find him."   
  
Trowa just nodded his head in agreement as he stood next to the front door.  
  
Then, Quatre's face became paler as he sighed. "The oracle can't find him because the oracle cannot read anyone who is higher than itself. So, it cannot surpass Wufei."  
  
"Just wait it out. That's all you can do." Trowa responded as he cleared his throat. "What you have to do now is figure out how you are going to explain this to everyone."  
  
Quietly, the blond advisor nodded his head.  
  
Days, then weeks, passed until Quatre had to finally reveal to the court what had happened. There was a strict code of entering the human realm from then on. On the other hand, within Hell, Duo continued to be frustrated by the fact that he couldn't find whomever he was supposed to find.   
  
Months and years passed until Quatre finally found a boy who was growing into the image of his friend and lord. Everyone was relieved, but there was still that main problem. How could they get their lord back to Heaven?  
They could barely manage the Earth's prosperity without Wufei and they became weary of the future.  
  
  
Turning seventeen years of age, a human figure which shadowed its likeness to that of the Dragon God, laid upon a seashore of Japan.   
Blinking his eyes at the sun, Wufei rubbed his eyes and he looked all around him. Sitting up, he looked at his hands and at the outfit he was wearing. He didn't know why, but he always got upset and annoyed whenever he wore his clothes for fishing. And this continued each day of his life without any signs of stopping or finding an answer.  
  
Stretching his arms, he yawned as he looked at the shore. "I have to go today."  
  
Looking at his shadow, he tilted his head and rubbed his chin. "I still have a few more minutes before then."  
  
When he was heading towards his boat, his eyebrow slightly rose as he saw something glittering a few yards away from him. A black cloak lined with gold…  
  
"How strange…" he mumbled to himself and went into the jungle of green before him. But thinking about his family, he returned to get the cloak thinking someone had lost it and it was his good fortune to find it.  
  
Then, he heard whistling not too far away.  
  
Walking further and further, he pushed a large leaf aside and saw a small waterfall with someone taking a bath underneath it. The long-haired one continued to whistle without care at their own indiscretion.  
  
The person's head slightly turned. With eyes closed, the person continued to smile at the satisfaction of taking such a great bath.  
  
Looking at the profile of this person, Wufei's eyes slightly widened with admiration at the person's beauty. Then, he looked at the cloak and at the person.  
  
Staring once more at the person's profile, he couldn't understand why these two things were familiar to him…  
  
  
Tsuzuku…  
--  
Author's note: This is really quite strange for me. I'm an avid 1x2 lover and this anime is actually my best friend's favorite. I hope that I haven't shamed her precious Wufei. * winces * Oh she'll kill me! * winces more *  
  
Red is a very important color to the costumes of Noh actors. It represents youth and power. 


End file.
